


I dare you

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: Six months after the Final battle, Hermione is still waiting for Ron to approach her about the possibility of a new, romantic kind of relationship. He is taking a rather long time though and Draco, as a concerned friend, has had enough. And so his scheme to get his lioness friend to show her claws begins, how else than with a dare.AN: This story is currently under review.





	1. Trust me

Hermione curled her feet under as she leaned deeper into her armchair and opened her book. But the letters swirled before her and the words were making no sense, and no matter how much she tried to focus, nothing worked. She closed the book with a dull thud and set it on the coffee table, picking up her tea instead. Six bloody months, how long does one need when they ask for 'a bit of space' anyway?

The war had been taxing on them all, and the Final Battle had just been the proverbial cherry on top. Their friends dead and many families broken, the victory was bittersweet to say the least. Harry was recovering well in Ginny's arms, their love finally blossoming without the threat of death and violence. And she was happy to see Harry finally healing and opening his heart to love. The relationship was still young and Hermione knew it could still go both ways, but where she couldn't be there for Harry as a best friend, she knew Ginny could as a partner.

She had the same hopes for her relationship with Ron, especially after the kiss they shared in the heat of the battle. But it seemed like there was no longer a place in his life for her. Fred's death hit the youngest Weasley son hard, and he spent a lot of time helping George out in the shop these days. That much she knew. But he wouldn't let her support him, even properly spend time with him.

 _'Maybe we should not see each other for a little bit..I...I need a bit of space, to think and to...just be with my family'_ she could still hear his words after Fred's funeral.

That had been the last time they had a proper conversation. Ever since then, it was like he avoided being in the same room with her alone. Whenever she stopped by at the shop, he would greet her, offer a small smile and then disappear into the back room for stock. When she attended the Weasley Sunday brunch, he never stayed long and only talked to her when necessary. Was this Ron's third and final time to abandon Harry and herself? There was no way of knowing truthfully, unless Ron actually talked to her. But six months... Was she even hoping anymore? Was it worth waiting around for someone who clearly had no interest in their relationship? Is this how she would spend most of her evenings instead of enjoying the freedom and chance at a new life they fought so hard for?

Well she knew at least one person who would smack her over the head for such thoughts, and that was none other than Draco Malfoy. Lord Peroxide, as she secretly liked to called the blond despite his natural locks, was a right pain in her ass, but also surprisingly a really good friend these days. He was there beside them in the front line when the Final Battle went down, and apparently had been working with the Order for the year before then, even though his family life was crumbling around him. In the end they both ended up orphans, as Hermione's parents were killed in a car accident in Sydney, and Lucius and Narcissa were casualties of the battle, but it was something else that brought them close together.

Since there were no more crazed Lords and parents to please, Draco actually apologised to Harry and Hermione for the way he treated them, and eased up on the attitude quite considerably. It took a night out and plenty of firewhiskey for a truce to be established, but Hermione could see the sincerity in the blond's words when he admitted that he was tired of the whole persona. If nothing else, the war taught them that they were all humans, and they could all die and bleed the same. Draco was still a pragmatic man and a cunning Slytherin, something that would never change and Hermione was surprisingly grateful for it, so he worked hard to clear his family name and establish himself within the new order in Wizarding Britain. His inheritance remained vast enough for him to devote himself to charity alongside Malfoy Industries, and the public was soon accepting him back into their ranks.

Their friendship was solidified when Hermione established the Memorial Library on Diagon Street, for the public to have access to books that no longer had owners, and selections from libraries that became the property of Gringotts after the family lines died out and they were left forgotten in the vaults. It was Draco who donated the initial funds to buy the property and set up everything the library would need. He was their main benefactor and the library has flourished under their joined patronage. Hermione finished her N.E. after setting the place up and had since established herself as the Manager of the whole project, making them the most desirable bachelor and bachelorette in the business world.

Was that what she was however, a bachelorette? Was Draco also the reason why Ron no longer appeared to have any interest in her? He never mentioned the blond, but maybe that was his problem all along. Even so, Hermione decided that if Ron asked her to choose, she wouldn't. She felt no compulsion to choose between the man who was once her best friend but could be much more, and a good friend who supported her in her new life.

Her thoughts were so glum she didn't even notice the roar of the fireplace and the very blond on her mind stepping out into her living room. "Sweatpants, Granger? Really?" he snickered and Hermione finally noticed him.

"Well look at you mister chic." She drawled back, raising a brow at his attire. "Jeans? The grand Lord Malfoy wearing jeans? What has the world come to..." she grinned. Truth be told, while dressed simply, Draco still looked very handsome. The dark-wash jeans were just a little loose on his slim frame, and the black polo shirt tight enough to show off his Quiddich physique. By now she was used to it however, especially since Draco looked good in about anything. The DC sneakers were a bit of a surprise though.

Draco merely rolled his eyes and plopped himself down onto her sofa, stretching his long legs out comfortably. "Seriously, you need to get out of here. You've been acting like a hermit these past couple of weeks. You even missed our lunch date on Wednesday, Granger! And I am a busy man." he raised a brow, expecting a damn good excuse.

Hermione sighed and took a sip of her tea. "Sorry, got hung up at the library and my phone died on me almost right after I left the apartment. I keep forgetting to charge that thing." she admitted.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're forgiven just this once. But since you bailed on me the day before yesterday, you will come with me now. No excuse." he said firmly.

"And where am I supposed to let you drag me off to?" she asked, wondering what he was planning. The slytherin was still very much used to getting his way and often surprised her with lunch dates in random little places around muggle London where they wouldn't be spotted, or a visit to one of his charities that made her forget her own work for a few hours. But never had he before barged in on her in the evening with a demand to take her out.

Draco chuckled with amusement. "It's a Friday night, the possibilities are endless. You, my friend, need to relax a bit or you'll keep walking around looking like you swallowed a bloody ruler." Hermione huffed and began to protest but he silenced her with a raised hand. "I know, I know. You're stressed and still waiting on Weasley, but really. It's been too long. You haven't been on a night out in months, and I could use the company." he shrugged.

She raised an incredulous brow. "And that company should be me? I've seen you in action, Draco, and know very well about your weekly conquests. If I go out with you, it could damage your...flow or whatever you call it."

Draco just laughed at her reasoning. "Flow? Seriously, Granger? Trying to keep up with the kids theses days?" he winked and received a fluffy pillow in the face for his efforts. "No, seriously. You've been hiding behind books for too long, it's time you get out there and have some fun with someone who can give it to you good."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the crude words but when she looked at the blond again, she knew there was no way she would refuse this one. She needed a distraction, and maybe going out with Draco would give her just that. "Alright. But where are we going? I need to know what to wear." she said and got up to get the blond some firewhiskey.

"Brixton Jamm. Live hip hop and RnB tonight, I promised to be there." Draco smirked at her surprised expression.

"Hip hop? Who's trying to keep up with the kids now?" Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "And you want me to endure a night of that?" she asked.

"Oh come on Granger, live a little. Would you prefer a grimy pub? No? Thought so. I promised Beatz and Pepe to be there. They're good kids from one of the worse neighbourhoods. They may be always getting into trouble but at least they know good music and dancing. So just go with it and see what happens?" he suggested, knowing he was on thin ice.

He may have known Hermione this well only for a few months but their friendship was an instant one once they called a truce and realised they had more in common than they thought. One thing Draco always envied the brunette was her persistence and dedication. Whether it was to her friends or her work, Hermione seemed to be able to put her own passion into everything she touched. She helped him most when he needed a good friend after the war, and he had no qualms about giving back just as good as he got to the first real friend he had in his life.

He may have been popular when younger, but none of those people were ever real friends to him. In Slytherin, everyone had their own agenda and he was no different then. With Hermione, there was just something about the way they were that clicked for him, and he decided not to question the quick connection. This time though, he was pushing it and he knew it. Hermione rarely went out for fun in the past months and he blamed the Weasel now more than ever for that. He had tried once to reason with her, make her see that the waiting was pointless, that she was holding onto something that will never happen, but in the end it only turned into an argument. Merlin, was she a stubborn one. And so he left the issue alone for a while. Enough was enough though and six months was way too long. It was time Hermione gripped the reins firmly and let the lioness within her roar. And Draco would take immense pride in getting her there, even if he would never be thanked for it.

Hermione set the tumbler of whiskey on the table before him and finally nodded. "Alright. But no funny business and don't leave me alone with the sharks. You want to leave with someone, do so, but tell me you're leaving." she lay down the rules.

Draco actually smiled sincerely at her agreement. "Alright, promise." he looked at his watch, noticing they still had plenty of time. "Take your time, Granger." he winked, the surname he still called her by more a term of affection these days than anything else.

And Hermione did just that. She took her time in the shower and decided to go all the way, applying some light make up to enhance her natural features. The only trouble came when she was choosing what to wear. There was no way she was wearing a dress and heels to a hip hop club. Instead she wiggled her way into some light blue jeans, tightened her belt and slipped on some sneakers. The only issue she was having with was a top. Clubs tended to get hot pretty fast but all she had was summer dresses, work clothes or sweaters. She tied her simple black bikini top on instead of a bra, knowing there was no point in sweating through lingerie.

"Draco! I have nothing to wear!" she called, huffing as she tied her hair up into a messy bun before rifling through her wardrobe again.

"My my, Granger. You've been hiding." Draco's voice drawled from behind her and she turned around, startled to see the blond leaning against her door frame and taking in her figure.

Draco had never really considered her looks too closely before, but seeing her without the sharp pencil skirt or a large sweater was quite a revelation. Who knew Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, was hiding the body of a curvaceous siren beneath all those clothes? Rounded hips enhanced by the tight jeans, flat inviting tummy, a narrow waist and just the right handful hidden by the black triangles of her bikini top. He would have to take her shopping and burn those sweaters just to make her show off that body...

"Stop staring and help me find something." Hermione said irritably but her cheeks were pinked slightly at the intensity of his gaze. She was by no means inexperienced, summer and winter vacations in France saw to her meeting some wonderful people, exploring and growing into her own sexuality. But it has been months since someone looked at her that way and after the war she vowed to herself that it would stay that way until Ron finally decided whether he wanted what they could have or not.

Draco stepped into her bedroom properly and took a good look at what she had there before shaking his head. "This won't do. Do you have an old t-shirt or something?" he asked, pointing at a chest of drawers.

Hermione opened one of them and pulled out a washed out band t-shirt she got at a concert when she was fifteen. "Something like this?" she asked.

Draco took it and after a short look nodded. "Do you have any kind of sentimental bond with it?" he asked.

"No, not really, it';s just an old-HEY!" she cried out as he took out his wand and severed more than a half off. "What did you do that for?" she asked, grabbing it back.

"Try it on." he said, not phased by her anger at all.

Hermione huffed and pulled the ruined shirt over her head, looking into the mirror. It was cropped so short it barely covered her bikini top and shower off all of her belly. On second though, it looked really good but she wasn't sure she wanted to show that much skin. Draco came up behind her and carefully released her wild curls, carding his fingers through them until they rippled around her shoulders and down her shoulder blades.

"That's more like it." he grinned, looking her over once more. It was definitely time for Hermione Granger to stop hiding.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Hermione said, still unsure whether she wanted to do this.

Draco however looked into her eyes through the mirror and grinned. "Come on Granger. I dare you. Just this once, trust me and let go." he said softly but the challenge was clearly there.

And Hermione didn't know whether to blame temporary insanity, or the fact that Draco just made her want to do outrageous and new things because he was Draco, but she finally nodded and slipped her hair band on her wrist for later if her neck got too hot. "Alright, let's do this."

Draco led her to the living room and settled his leather jacket over her shoulders to wade away the November chill before apparating them with a pop, both of them thinking the same thing. This will be a night unlike any other. And they had no idea just how right they were...


	2. Let Go

The club was already very much alive with music and people when they arrived and charmed their way inside despite having no muggle ID cards. Hermione didn't usually appreciate compulsion on muggles but she let it slide this time, allowing Draco to keep a hold on her waist as he led her through the throng of people towards the bar. He shrunk his jacket and slipped it into his pocket for the night, knowing the club would warm them up quickly. He could already feel the heat of the bodies gathered and dancing in front of the stage where a DJ was mixing old school hip hop beats with fresh tracks.

"What will it be?" he asked, leaning in close to hear her answer.

"Get me a screwdriver!" Hermione shouted over the music and noticed his grin at her choice.

"Naughty Granger!" he replied over the heavy base, grinning wider when she flipped him off and turned to look over the crowd.

She noticed two boys dressed like wannabe gangsters waddling their way towards them in clothes way too large for their skinny frames but made nothing of it until one of them clapped Draco on the back.

"Yo Boss man! What's up brov?" one of them grinned and Draco turned around, doing some sort of a handshake that had Hermione trying to contain a laugh. He looked no older than 16, and his eyes sparkled with mischief just like his friend's.

"Hi Pepe, we're all good. How are you two trouble-makers?" Draco asked, handing Hermione her drink.

"The usual, there's some sick beats tonight, man. Speaking of, who is this gorgeous thing? And why have you been hiding her from us? I thought we were cool." said the other boy who must have been Beatz as Draco mentioned before.

Draco merely laughed and slipped his hand around Hermione's waist again to pull her a bit closer. She wanted to question it now that they were out of the cold and it was unnecessary, but let it go, guessing Draco knew the boys well enough to get a bit protective maybe.

"Hermione, these are Pepe and Beatz, masters of breakdance and bad innuendos. Guys, this is my good friend Hermione." he introduced them officially, glad the music paused for a bit while the DJs switched.

"And you hang out with this one? Come on, you so beautiful you could do so much better with me." Pepe grinned at her, his boyish smile quite charming, but to Hermione it was more amusing than anything else.

"Or me. Nothing against D-man here, but you could do so much better." Beatz joined in, elbowing his friend. Hermione did laugh a bit this time and felt Draco squeeze her waist just a little bit.

"Careful boys, you're not speaking to one of your chicas. Hermione is a lady with claws, she'd have your heads in seconds." Draco grinned and Hermione could not help but grin in response, though hers was a bit sharper and more dangerous to prove his point.

"Of course, no offence meant, señorita. But still, if you ever get bored of this one, give us a holler." Pepe winked and kissed the back of her hand cheekily. "Catch you laterz!" he called and the boys made their way to hunt on the dance floor.

Hermione's shoulders were shaking with laughter as she took another sip of her drink and looked after the boys until they disappeared out of sight. "How old are those two rascals?" she asked, turning to look at Draco who stood beside her, still holding her casually for whatever reason.

"They just turned 15, born on the same day. Their mothers are best friends and they sometimes swear they were twins separated at birth, despite the fact that Beatz' mother emigrated from Nigeria and Pepe's from Brazil." Draco explained with a smirk. Hermione just shook her head and chuckled at the two. What an odd pair, and yet so wonderful in their strange ways.

She sipped her drink slowly, looking around the club when a shock of bright ginger hair made her pause. She would usually think nothing of it, but the man currently turned with their back towards them had a very familiar physique. She studied the person for a longer moment, registering the new beat hitting her body through the speakers and the shaking floor but remained focused. It took a moment but then he turned around and Hermione instantly froze. It was Ron after all. And in his arms was a young giggling girl, hanging onto his neck and kissing him like there was no tomorrow in between whispering something in his ear.

Hermione felt the screwdriver trying to make its way back up from her stomach and turned away from the scene before her, gripping the bar for a moment as she just breathed through her nausea. Six months. She had waited six months for the asshole only to find out that he was really just having fun all along in the muggle world. She wasn't sure whether she was shaking because of the rage, the disappointment, or the pure absurdity of the situation. It wasn't a broken heart surprisingly, perhaps a part of her knew all along that something like this would happen. That didn't however mean it hurt any less to finally know the truth, especially considering the way she found out.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Draco stood close behind her, rubbing her shoulders to alleviate her trembling and wondering what the hell was going on. One moment she was smiling and the next looked like she was about to throw up.

Hermione just turned around and pointed in Ron's direction vaguely, not sure she could look at him again. Draco looked around, not sure what he was looking for but quickly spotted the redhead, realising just who he was looking at. "Oh you've got to be kidding me..." he muttered and pulled Hermione into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

He knew little about providing real physical comfort until recently. His parents have never been particularly tactile as it was not seen as proper within their circles, and the relationships he had during Hogwarts were all purely sexual. But having spent the past six months with Hermione who always greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek, and the rest of the Gryffindors as well taught him plenty. Right now, Hermione needed him and however that was, he would be there for her.

"How...dare he..." Hermione managed through gritted teeth, anger winning the battle after all as she shook a little in the embrace of Draco's arms. The blond's familiar cologne and warmth were calming her down, but Merlin did she want to turn the idiot into a weasel right there in front of all the muggles.

"He dares because he is a complete imbecile." Draco said close to her ear and lifted her chin up. "He will never be good enough for you, never mature enough, never man enough. One thing my father did manage to teach me and I actually listened. Only a boy plays with a woman's heart. A man treats her as she deserves." he said firmly, his grey gaze sincere with every word.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. It was over, the wait was over and the message very clear. There was no way she would ever be with Ron after seeing this. All that was left was a bitter taste on her tongue, the disappointment in Ron's actions and her wasting six months of her life in stubborn hope. Well not anymore...

She reached for her drink and downed the rest of it before looking at Draco who was studying her silently. "Give me a night to remember, Draco. I am free and I want to have a great time."

It was not a plea of desperation, neither a wound that needed to be stitched by alcohol and dancing. For the first time since the war, Draco saw acceptance in Hermione's eyes, and knew that this was the point of no return for her. This was the marker of her new life, one she should have started six months ago. "Then you must dance with me." he finally said and finished his drink as well.

"To this music? I don't know how." she protested but he led her to the dance floor nonetheless and pulled her close.

"Come on Granger. Close your eyes and listen to the beat. And just move. I may not be Victor Krum, but I'll lead you through this one." Draco grinned and let his hands hold onto her hips as he guided her a little.

Hermione took the hair tie off her wrist and tied her hair up in a messy bun as she felt the heat of the bodies surrounding her rolling over her skin. Her neck was already damp as she closed her eyes and let the Spanish lyrics and catchy beat move her body. The crowd pushed them closer and she reached up to steady herself on Draco's shoulders as her hips began swaying.

"Sounds a bit like salsa at moments!" she said close to Draco's ear as she finally opened her eyes and smiled.

"Salsa it is." Draco grinned and took her hand, suddenly spinning her around before pulling her back, following the familiar steps of the passionate latino dance. Hermione laughed, listening to the music a bit closer as she adapted her steps a bit to a mix of salsa and the occasional swaying of her hips to the free beat.

Pepe cheekily came up to ask for a dance and Hermione accepted with a laugh, sending Draco for more drinks. She felt carefree surrounded by the vibrant atmosphere of the club, the alcohol making her senses buzz a bit. She only had a couple of drinks but it was loosening her up enough to teach Pepe a few dance moves before allowing him to pull her close to sway and grind together. Draco however claimed her again soon after, sending Pepe on his way with a warning look after he saw the boy reaching beneath Hermione's shirt.

"Don't frown, you'll have wrinkles." Hermione laughed, caressing his forehead with her forefinger as they swayed together.

"The cheeky sod was touching you in no-no places." Draco mock-pouted, only sending Hermione into another fit of laugher.

"Awww getting jealous?" Hermione teased. "I told you I'd ruin your flow, you better start your hunt now if you want to salvage the night."

Draco grinned and suddenly turned her around, pressing their bodies as close as they could be as their hips ground to the beat in perfect tandem. "Why would I when I have the biggest tease and most beautiful minx here in my arms?" he said into her ear, pressing a light kiss to her neck where the skin called to him. He didn't have much to drink either but watching Hermione tonight provided quite a revelation. There was plenty of fire in her that only needed the right channeling, and Draco found himself curious about this side of her just as much about her everyday life.

Hermione shivered at the touch, her body readily responding to the stimulation after so many months of celibacy. She was a young woman with needs after all, and Draco was making her want to do things tonight that usually went against her better judgment. She couldn't even use the excuse of alcohol, knowing very well that this was the blond's presence alone. They danced like that for a moment before she turned around in his arms and slipped one of her thighs between his as they continued to dance closely. "Boys do the talk, men do the deed." she said with a smile, but when Draco looked closer, there was something serious in her eyes. And then she said those three words that started this night in the first place. The three words that always ended in trouble, whether a delicious or a disastrous kind. "I dare you..."

Draco knew better than to back out of a challenge, or if he was honest with himself to pass up an opportunity like this, and swooped down to connect their lips. They both tasted of salt and screwdrivers, their upper lips gathering moisture from the heat in the club. Hermione pressed even closer, not in the least surprised that Draco took a chance, she knew the blond well enough by now to realise a challenge wouldn't go unanswered. Reason be damned, Draco tasted good and his slim lips were firm enough in their quest to heat her blood even further. She lapped at his bottom lip playfully, teasing to see if he would come out and play, and wasn't disappointed when the slick muscle curled around hers passionately, drawing her in before evading her cheekily.

She gasped when long fingers curled around her thigh and pulled it up over the blond's hip, pressing their heated loins close enough for her to feel the effect their kiss had on Draco. Their kiss broke for a moment as they looked at each other, their breath mingling as they remained impossibly close.

"I can call you a tease, get you home, and tomorrow we go back to normal." Draco began, squeezing the delicious thigh wrapped around him. "Or...I give you the night to remember you asked for..." he added, the words that his cock was much more happy about as he felt the hunger for this wild creature in his arms taking over all reason.

Hermione's hold on his blond locks tightened a little at those words. "You told me to go out and find someone who will give it to me good. Do you..fit the criteria?" she asked, ready to get out of there and have some real fun, the kind her body was positively aching for after all that teasing.

Draco grinned and lifted her other thigh as well, easily carrying her out of the club as she wrapped herself tightly around him. "Let's find out." was all he said before they disapparated from the nearest alley.


	3. A night to remember

They landed in a tumble on the living room, laughing a little as they tried to untangle their limbs. "That's gonna bruise tomorrow." Hermione grinned as they pulled themselves up on their feet and their lips met again in yet another passionate kiss.

"Only the first of a few I plan to give you..." Draco whispered against her lips as he walked her backwards into the bedroom.

Their shirts were the first to go, followed by Draco's jeans quickly left discarded and forgotten on the floor in a tangle with his shoes and socks. An undignified squeak left Hermione's lips as she landed on the bed, laughing a little as Draco practically ripped the jeans off her body before pressing himself against her warm skin. "Merlin I've wanted to be in between these thighs for hours now..." he grinned, slapping one lightly before rubbing it soothingly after hearing the sensual sound.

"You better make good on your word...I want you..." Hermione pulled him back up to her lips and kissed him hungrily, letting go of all inhibitions when she felt Draco responding to her passion so freely.

"And a gentleman takes his time with a lady." Draco nipped her bottom lip before directing his lips to her neck, teasing the sensitive skin while his deft fingers made quick work on the strings of her bikini.

Hermione hissed when she felt his teeth tease her jugular, knowing she would have a mark to remind her of the night when she woke up in the morning. Her fingers buried themselves in the blond's silky locks and tugged lightly in encouragement as his lips trailed down towards her chest. Their eyes met as Draco looked up before his tongue flattened over one of the already peaking nipples, nibbling on the raised bud and toying with it to Hermione's great delight. Her skin was on fire, responding to the smallest of touches as she her lips lifted and ground against Draco's loins. He could feel the heat rolling off her body and practically pulsing at the apex of her thighs, making his mouth water for their joined pleasure.

"Oooh...not enough..." Hermione panted as Draco paid equal attention to the other nipple greedily. Her other hand scrambled for purchase on the blond's slick shoulder, her sharp nails leaving small half-moon indents in his pale skin at a particularly sharp nip.

Draco took his time to follow the trail over her ribs and belly button, nipping at both of her hip bones only to have the wild lioness in his arms shudder at the proximity to where she needed him most. He leaned back on his knees and tugged off the scrap of soaked lace, pressing the milky thighs apart to take a look at his prize. He groaned softly at the sight of the waxed lips and neatly trimmed welcoming patch atop them. He could already smell her arousal and see the glistening opening ready to be devoured.

Without hesitation he spread her thighs a little further apart as he leaned down and lapped lightly across the button of joy above the moist opening. Hermione arched in pleasure, her body so tightly coiled for the impending release that even the smallest of touches was sending pleasure into every nerve of her body. Draco hummed at the first delightful taste and dived in to get another. His hands held her thighs apart firmly as his tongue toyed with the sensitive little nub for long moments, stilling her hips as Hermione pushed his head closer into her with the grip she had on his hair. The world around her could be falling apart and all she would feel would be that dextrous tongue torturing her so sweetly. But it was still not enough. The coils in her lower belly were wound tightly and she desperately need something...something...

"More..." she whispered hoarsely, her voice thick with passion as she ached for more pleasure.

Not one to deny her, Draco leaned lower and pressed his tongue as far as it would go within her, lapping at her sensitive opening and inner walls, licking up the moisture of her arousal greedily as he pleasured her further. She was close, so close. All she needed was that one push that would give her what her body ached for. And then she felt it, the hard jabs of Draco's tongue piercing her quivering flesh and a light pinch to her sensitive nub opened the damn and she was coming with a soft cry, her body shaking for long moments as the powerful release tore through her body.

Draco continued to lap at her for a few moments longer while he discarded his boxers and slipped on the condom he had the good foresight to keep close. She was just relaxing a little, her limbs feeling a bit heavy after such a powerful sensation when she felt his hot length slide into her in one long thrust. The air was forced out of her lungs, back arching as her inner muscles quivered in an attempt to better accommodate his girth.

Draco groaned at the incredibly tight heat, wondering when it last felt like this to be with someone. He could hardly remember despite the frequency of his trysts, and relished the sensation of Hermione's welcoming body. "I am not done with you just yet.." he whispered against her panting lips before he claimed them in a passionate kiss just as his hips began to move in a controlled yet merciless rhythm.

He knew it would take little after the first time if he aimed right, to prolong the pleasure and get a second orgasm out of the sensitive body beneath him. Hermione scrambled to get a hold on his shoulders as he pressed deep within her with each measured thrust. Her body was singing with pleasure as she felt her belly tightening yet again, only a few moments after the last time. "Harder.." she pleaded, feeling her walls already beginning to tighten at the friction. But Draco kept his pace, controlled and just enough to almost get her there, but not quite.

"Touch yourself..." he whispered against her cheek before their eyes locked, both darkened by desire and pleasure.

Hermione tightened her hold on his shoulder while her other hand slid between their bodies without hesitation, fingers bumping against the hard length filling her so deliciously. Draco hissed a little at the contact, but remained firm on his pace while he felt her fingers rubbing sharply over the little button above their joint bodies. It took only three strokes and a few deep thrusts before Hermione was crying out again, riding another wave of pleasure and clamping down tightly on Draco's length.

He hissed and kept thrusting lightly to prolong her pleasure before stilling his hips once more, pulsing hard and ready still encased by her wet warmth. Hermione finally collapsed against the pillows, carding her fingers through his damp lock as she came down from the high, her body quivering with deep satisfaction. This was what she has been missing in the past months, the pleasure, the connection, the satisfaction... which was when she realised Draco was still and hard within her. She opened her eyes to look at him quizzically but he merely kissed her, first lightly and then deeply to ignite her passionate once more.

"Again?" she asked, unable to deny her heart and belly fluttering at the prospect.

Draco nipped her lip and bumped their noses together playfully. "Still not done with you." he promised, gently pulling out with a soft hiss when the air hit his cock. "On your knees." he said, ready to not hold back and give them both the finale they needed.

Hermione turned over, letting his grip on her hips guide her up on her knees before he was sliding back easily inside her body. She hissed a little, knowing she was in for it when Draco's grip on her tightened in further and he pushed until he was pressed up to the hilt. Long fingers buried themselves in her damp curls and tugged her up to press her back against his chest and held her there securely, toying with one of the sensitive nipples.

She reached down between her thighs and lightly caressed the place where their bodies met, moaning softly in delight when Draco shifted and pressed against a spot deep within her. "Right there, do that again.." she gasped, her hips pressing down onto him further to feel the pleasure more intensely.

Draco however retrieved at that moment, only to press back inside a little roughly, keeping the angle to hit her spot dead on. Hermione arched against his body and reached back to hold onto his neck as he finally let go of control and thrust with abandon into her sensitive body. His grip on her hip was tight enough to bruise and Merlin did she never want it to stop.

"Ungh..you feel...so good.." she panted between cries of pleasure, her body taking everything he gave with relish, pressing into his hard thrusts to give as good as she got.

"So...fucking..beautiful..I could do this...all night..." Draco hissed into her ear before his tongue and teeth rained abuse on her neck and shoulder to stifle his growls.

He was getting close, his control snapping quickly so he reached between her thighs once more to toy with her abused nub and rubbed it eagerly as he felt her body tightening around him once more.

"That's it...come for me...come..." he urged, hanging on by a thread himself.

Hermione's cries gained in pitch as she felt him hit her spot harshly once more before she fell to pieces with a wail of pleasure, her eyes popping open when she felt liquid gush down her thighs. Draco lost it completely when her felt her squirt around him hotly and with a last thrust and groan spilled copiously inside the condom, their hips rubbing together as their bodies rode out the last sparks of pleasure.

"Fuck, Granger...I knew you were a wild one..." he panted against her ear, kissing her cheeky lazily.

"I can't believe...you made me...do that..." she managed to reply, her body leaning heavily against him, thighs already shaking from the strain.

Draco gently separated their bodies, discarded of the condom and cleaned them up, looking at the wet spot proudly for a moment before spelling it dry. Hermione lounged back in the sheets, her skin cooling rapidly, her curls heavy and damp over her pillow. Draco joined her shortly and pulled her into his warmth, covering them close with the blankets to remain warm during the night.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment, his fingers idily caressing the length of her spine.

"Sore in places I haven't been sore in a long time.." she mumbled into his chest. "But at least you made good on your promise and gave me a night to remember." she said honestly.

"Good. Sleep now, we can talk tomorrow." he kissed her forehead once more before they both drifted off into blissful oblivion.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

* * *

"Ready to salsa?" Draco asked, leaning against the door frame of her bedroom while she tightened the straps on her heels.

"I just need you to zip me up in the back." she smiled and turned around, pulling her curls to the side to reveal the long zip at the back of her red dress.

Draco stepped close behind her and kissed the top of her spine as he began to zip it up. "I can't wait to be unzipping it later...maybe we can even stay in and I can just take it off now and save us the trouble..." he whispered against her neck as he continued on the path to her ear.

"No way. It took me two hours to get ready, we're going to the salsa club and you better dance with me until my feet ache." Hermione grinned cheekily, stepping away the moment her dress was zipped up securely.

"You are no fun." Draco sighed and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly.

Hermione just chuckled and picked up her clutch. "Oh I am plenty fun, you just have to earn it." she said with, a positively devious grin stretching her lips. "Give me an evening to remember, before I give you a night to never forget once we get back." she challenged, stepping closer to whisper against his lips. "I dare you..."

And no matter how many times they did this, Draco still pulled her against his body and kissed her passionately at those three blasted words that made their lives and relationship so much fun. "Challenged accepted. Now let's get going. The sooner we start, the sooner we can come back here." he grinned and led her to the fireplace, the sound of Hermione's laughter filling the apartment before they were whisked away.

THE END.


End file.
